Dimensional Guardian
by lokinorsedeity
Summary: Kurapika is forced to take a vacation from his thirst for revenge when an old friend whisks him away to another dimension! But he doesn't know about his dormant powers. Will he keep his sanity when this is over? I AM AWARE THAT KURAPIKA IS OFF CHARACTER!
1. I need a vacation

**I need a vacation…**

"Kurapika, all I'm saying is that you need a break from this 'Spider Hunting'!" said a blond girl who looked disturbingly like Kurapika.

"Kaita, for the _last time I'm NOT taking a vacation!_" growled Kurapika annoyed.

"Then you leave me no alternative then…" she said with a sigh.

"What are you…?!" started Kurapika as she started to softly sing/chant something!

* * *

When the song ended, Kurapika opened his eyes cautiously. He was a bit shocked to find that his friend had sent them to another place entirely!

"Kaita, YOU know I hate transport song spells!"

"Quit complaining. Come on, we have some exploring…er shopping to do!" said Kaita as she eyed Kurapika's clothing. (Chances of fitting in: 0-0.25 percent!)

"What do you mean, _shopping_?!" said Kurapika angrily. (He thought that SHE was going to stick _him_ with the bill!)

"I hate to break it to ya, but your clothes won't exactly _fit in_ with the casual wear of this world."

"What, prêt ell does _that_ mean?!" said Kurapika, getting MORE annoyed by the second.

"It means, my dear Kuruta-kun, that you look like you're going to a cosplay convention or something! If you take a good look at the outfits the boys are wearing, then you'd see the point," said Kaita as she motioned towards the nearby store.

Kurapika looked and saw her point pretty quickly. The outfit he had on would stick out a little _too_ much and would arise suspicion. He sighed in defeat and said, "Fine, you win; this time… But how exactly are we going to pay for new clothes?"

* * *

"I got two magic words for ya…" grinned Kaita.

"What magic words…?"

"_Credit Card_. I never leave home without the '_Dimensional Universal Credit Card_' or DUCC for short."

"I'm confused. But the question that I have running through my mind is _do I really want to know or will I regret asking later_?" said Kurapika with a shrug.

"Smart boy; come on, let's get going! I don't want to be caught in the lunch hour rush!" said Kaita as she almost literally dragged her companion along. Too bad she forgot about one very _important_ detail about her friend… _he never leaves anywhere without his twin swords!_

* * *

"Excuse me, young man, but _what exactly are those swords doing hanging from your belt?!_" said the officer suspiciously. Kaita looked in surprise at Kurapika and realized her mistake. But, luckily for her, Kurapika came up with a believable excuse!

"Sorry…we were at an anime convention and she wouldn't let me stop by the house to put up the swords I won for best costume."

"In that case, you two are free to go. Just remember to leave the fake swords at home next time, okay kid?"

"Yes sir!" said Kurapika and Kaita. They quickly left and didn't stop until they were out of earshot from others.

* * *

"_You brought your SWORDS with you?!"_ she hissed angrily.

"You should know me well enough to remember that I don't go anywhere without them."

"_Kurapika, you're lucky that the cop bought your bluff! If he had found out that they were real we could have been arrested!"_

"Looks like my strange outfit saved us. If I had been wearing the _normal_ clothes that you insisted that I needed, then he probably would never have bought it," said Kurapika reasonably.

"_Men!"_ snorted Kaita. Only one thought flashed through Kurapika's mind at that point.

_Why do I get the feeling that I'll need a VACATION after this vacation?!_


	2. Kurapika's fashion sense

**Kurapika's fashion sense**

Kaita and Kurapika arrived at the men's clothing store in record time after their little…problem…with the swords. Kurapika silently gulped, fearing for his sanity! His growing sense of dread only grew when Kaita turned around and grinned at him.

* * *

"Woah!" said Kurapika as Kaita practically dragged him into the store.

"May I help you miss?" asked the attendant.

"Yes, I'm trying to find some halfway cool clothes for my friend here."

The attendant took one glance at Kurapika's outfit and said, "Let me guess, he likes cosplay too much?"

"Something to that affect, yes."

"Follow me please…" said the attendant as he led them into a colorful section of the store.

* * *

Clothes of all shapes, sizes, colors and designs were aligned in a neat, yet eloquent display. Kurapika whistled in amazement.

"If you'll have a seat right here, the seamstress will be with you momentarily…" said the attendant from force of habit.

They waited about a minute before she came up to them.

"Now what shall we try on first?" she said politely.

"Anything that isn't to gaudy will be fine…" said Kurapika.

* * *

The woman brought out several pairs of jeans and various shirts. Luckily for him, most of the jeans fit, though very few of them were actually _comfortable_.

The shirts on the other hand…

Almost every single one of them fit. A few were put to the side as possible choices, several were put out of the way, and a few were definite keepers as far as Kurapika was concerned! (Like the one Kurapika got a real laugh out of. The shirt read "Silence is golden, _Duct tape is silver._")

"I'm gonna go out on a limb and say that the shirt reminded you of someone back home…" snickered Kaita.

"Quite a few people actually…" said Kurapika. (Images flashed through his mind of 'said' people. They were: Leorio, Gon, Tompa, the overly-talkative ninja from the Hunters Exam, and surprisingly, Hisoka!)

Soon they were finished picking out the clothes. Kaita was highly impressed; normally men don't have a decent fashion sense! (Unless they were yaoi fans anyway.)

Kurapika was actually _having fun_…even though he _was_ shopping! Kaita took out her card and ran it through the machine. (Kurapika gave a silent sigh of relief when it actually went through!) They left the store, with Kurapika's old clothes in one of the bags alongside his swords, with hungry and tired bodies. They headed to a pizzeria and got a couple of root beers and a large cheese pizza.

* * *

While they were waiting for their pizza to be ready, Kurapika finally dared to ask his friend a question that had been on his mind ever since she told him about it. Right before he could though, he noticed something odd.

"Kai-chan, is that YOUR wallet on the floor?" said Kurapika with surprise.

"What the…not again! Why don't they get a life and knock this nonsense off already!" said Kaita in annoyance. She checked the billfold, (which was empty to begin with), and then she checked the card slots. Kurapika's eyes widened when he realized her DUCC was missing!

"Figures…you might as well watch this, 'cause it's gonna be amusing!" said Kaita with an evil grin.

Kurapika was clueless as to _what_ she was talking about when…BANG! A loud noise, similar to a gun firing off, is heard all down the street. Everyone, (except Kaita of course) stands up in shock trying to find where the noise came from! Kaita held back a laugh and gave Kurapika a look that said 'sit back down'. He did, and she showed him the card slot where the DUCC had been. Much to Kurapika's amazement, the card started to rematerialize in the slot.

"Woah…how did…?!"

"Let's just say that I paid extra when I got this card. For insurance against things like that from happening!"


	3. The Dimensional Universal Bank

**The Dimensional Universal Bank**

"It's been a LONG time since I've actually had the chance to use that trick!" said Kaita with a laugh.

"Um, just out of curiosity, where exactly can you GET one of those cards?" asked Kurapika.

"Don't tell me you want to get one too!" said Kaita with a look of mock surprise.

"It certainly made our day a LOT easier!"

"I could help you get one…but on one condition!"

"What?"

"You have to promise to not lose it or attempt to give it away to someone else."

"Okaaay… care to explain?"

* * *

"Well for one thing, if you lose it then you have to go through the entire process all over again to get one. And believe me, that alone is a pain in the rear the first time around!" said Kaita with a shudder.

"And the second half? You know, the part about trying to give it away?" asked Kurapika.

"If you try to give it away or sell it, then it will automatically become void and no one can use it ever again. And to make it _more_ unappealing to try something of that nature, if you attempt to get a new one to replace the old, then you'll be given a fee and a bad credit score!" said Kaita.

"How do you know all this?"

"I paid attention to the people who issued me this card. Most people skim over the booklet, but I was so bored at the time that I actually read it! Because I read the booklet _before_ they talked about it, they gave me a BIG discount on my account for free!"

"What kind of discount?" asked Kurapika.

"It's one they rarely use because NO one bothers to read the manual! It's a Smart-Hopper discount, if I remember right…"

"Smart-Hopper?!" said Kurapika in disbelief.

"Yeah; you see, when someone jumps between one dimension to the next, it's called 'hopping'. Most people use the incorrect term 'jumping' because they don't know this. With the Smart-Hopper discount, you get an _unlimited_ supply of funds in any dimension. And to make it even better, if we don't use it constantly then we don't have to pay back the money we spent!"

"You're kidding, right?!" said Kurapika in disbelief. It sounded too good to be true.

* * *

"Well, there is one catch."

"What…"

"We have to actually pay for the card like those without the discount. It's some sort of fairness rule to the customers I guess."

"You said something about insurance…"

"Oh, right. If you pay a little over five percent MORE than the normal fee for the card, then you're given an automatic insurance against someone stealing it. Or from misplacing it…" said Kaita with an embarrassed look in her eye.

"You've misplaced your card a LOT haven't you…?" he chuckled.

"How'd you guess… Hey look, our pizza's ready! I can't wait to dig in!" (She changed the subject quickly to avoid becoming more embarrassed.) They didn't speak as they devoured the pizza. When they were done, Kurapika turned to her and said, "Can you help me get one of those cards?"

* * *

"The question isn't whether or not I _could_ help you, but whether or not you can afford the fee to pay for the card on your own…"

"How much do they cost?" he asked.

"It varies…but most of the time it usually ends up the equivalent of 6,664,130 in the currency from whatever world you came from."

"Yikes! Why is it that high?"

"Do you really want to know?" she chuckled.

"It would be NICE…" said Kurapika.

"The reason it's those particular numbers is because…well, those numbers are considered to be bad luck in certain cultures!" she laughed.

"Which ones?"

"Well, most of the bad luck nonsense came from at least 2 or 3 different cultures. The first three numbers belong to these two religions called _Christianity _and _Catholicism_. Apparently they believe that the numbers six-six-six were the equivalent of the Devil or something!"

"Why?"

"Something to do about 'Judgment Day' or something, I don't remember."

"What of the other numbers?"

"Well, the next number is considered bad luck in the same small country that noisy ninja came from, Japan."

"You're kidding…"

"Nope. They consider the number four to be even worse luck than 13 or 666! From what I can recall, it has something to do with the words for '_death_' and the number '_4_' sounding so similar."

"And the last three numbers?"

"Actually, there's only one number. It's 13, which some consider bad luck for various reasons. They even have a name for 'fear of the number thirteen', if you can believe it!"

"Do I really want to know…"

"I doubt you could pronounce it right anyway. I know I had a hard time saying aloud myself!"

* * *

"What's the name…" said Kurapika in a sigh of defeat.

"It's _'Triskaidekaphobia'_."

"Tris-ka what?!"

"You heard me. Why they give such complicated names for such simple fears I'll never know…"

"So, when can we go to the bank?"

"Why not right now?" she said with a smile. She paid the bill with a large tip, and they left.

* * *

Kaita chanted the teleportation spell to the DUB. They made a quick pit stop back at their world so Kurapika could get the cash he needed and then they were there. The building was enormous. The doors appeared to be made out of precious jewels and the floor was pure energy. Kaita went up to the front desk and said, "We're here so my friend can get a DUCC. This is his first time here."

**"Then he'll have to get in line like everybody else."**

"Oh joy…" muttered Kaita.

**"Is there something else or are you going to keep the others waiting for their turn to speak?!"** grumbled the secretary.

"Actually there is. May I speak to (says unpronounceable name) please?"

**"HEY KITE! A CUSTOMER WANTS TO SPEAK WITH YOU!"** shouted the woman.

"Thank you," said Kaita.

**"You're not welcome…"** snorted the secretary.

* * *

What looks like a cross between a fox-demon and a human teenager walks up. He spots Kaita and says, "Welcome back, Kai-chan! What brings you here?"

"My friend is a newbie and wants to get his first DUCC."

"Then why don't you two come with me to my office…"


	4. Getting the DUCC

**Getting the DUCC**

"Kaita, is there anything I should know about Kite?" asked Kurapika.

"Actually, I do have a word of advice when it comes to Kite…"

"What?"

"I don't recommend using the term 'jumping' when you refer to Dimensional travel. He kinda hates the word…"

"Thanks for the warning…"

"Well, here we are!" said Kite.

* * *

Kurapika and Kaita sat down on one of the chairs.

"So, Mister…?"

"Kurapika."

"Mr. Kurapika. Kaita tells me that you wish to obtain a Dimensional Universal Credit Card, am I correct?"

"Yes."

"Have you read the booklet?"

"Kite, we just got here about ten minutes ago. He doesn't know anything about hopping, let alone what to do!" said Kaita.

"Sorry, old habits you know…"

* * *

"I know all about those."

"So, what kind of card did you have in mind? The usual version, the simple version or the discounted?"

"There are different kinds? What are the differences between them?" asked Kurapika.

"The usual version is what everyone normally gets. You get a certain amount in the account that you have to pay back using what we call Equivalent Exchange. Any currency can be used to pay back a debt."

"And the simple version?"

"The simple version is actually NOT so simple. We just call it that because it has the least amount of paperwork to deal with. Basically it's identical to the usual, the only difference being that the simple version has a higher amount in it. There's very little difference between those two."

"What about the discount version?" asked Kurapika.

"Ask Kaita. She has more experience than I do with that one!" laughed Kite.

* * *

"So basically my only options are a regular account with very little actual cash in it, a slightly larger account with the same rules, or the one with unlimited funding?"

"That about sums it up." Kite said.

"Hmm…"

"How hard is it for you to decide?" asked Kite.

"I have a question for you. Why do you get so irritated when people call dimensional travel 'jumping' and not 'hopping'?"

"Think of it this way; if someone told you to jump out a window, you probably wouldn't do it. BUT if someone asks you to _hop_ out a window, then you'd actually consider whether it's a joke or not!"

"So basically what you're saying is that you don't like those who simply use it for pointless purposes and NOT actually trying to understand the universe better?"

* * *

"Woah…no one has ever figured that out before! I'm really impressed!" said Kite.

"So, is it possible for him to have the Smart-Hopper discount like me?" asked Kaita.

"Actually, it means he qualifies for something else! Something that hasn't been given, let alone _offered_ in several millennia!"

"What do you mean?" asked Kaita.

"Well, this kid has accomplished the unthinkable and has unlocked the door to the _fourth_ and most secret account balance!" said Kite.

"Huh?!" said Kurapika and Kaita in unison.

"Hang on a sec, I'll be right back. It's easier to understand when you see it and not hear about it second-hand."


	5. The fourth account

**The _fourth_ account**

After about half an hour, Kite returned with a strange box. He sat back down at his desk and carefully opened the box. What was inside it struck Kurapika and Kaita with awe…

It was a DUCC card. But this one was different somehow. It seemed almost mystical or divine. Kite grinned as the two were stunned speechless by the card's _sleeping_ power. He closed the lid gently and the two snapped back into the present.

* * *

"What…what was that?" asked Kurapika.

"That, my friend, is the Guardian account card. We haven't given one of these out in years…" said Kite with a grin.

"Wait, what's the Guardian account?" said Kaita.

"A Guardian account is the most coveted, most sought after, and most powerful of any accounts. Those who possess one are given more power than any of the other three combined! They're given unlimited access to the Dimensional portals and gateways for free, they never have to repay any money they spend even if the price is astronomical, and they're given exclusive access to certain items," said Kite as if he knew it by heart.

"How do you know all that?" asked Kurapika.

"Because I _am _one. I'm a Guardian…well, half-Guardian anyway. My main job is to search out and find others who are capable of wielding this tremendous power. That's how I came up with this Dimensional Universal banking system. I use the lure of a card that can be used in any dimension to search for potential Guardians. But lately, Guardians are harder to come by. Most people have either lost their way or worse, have died before they could even get here."

"What could have happened to them?" asked Kaita.

"We don't know. Most of our senior Guardians are trying to find out who's causing this."

* * *

"But…but why are you telling this to us? We didn't do anything that could cause us to change!" said Kurapika.

"Kaita, what you have done would normally be inexcusable…but, in light of the circumstances, we hold NOTHING against you." Kite said with a strange look.

"Wait…what did he mean by 'what you have done'?!" said Kurapika in horror.

"I'm…I'm not really human Kuruta-kun."

"I figured that out the day I met you!" snorted Kurapika.

"We don't have much time…Kurapika, you can either choose to accept the Guardian card or you can walk away without any fear or worry about what may happen. Kaita isn't going to be punished for bringing you here…quite the opposite in fact!"

"What do you mean?"

"How many does this make?" said Kite.

* * *

"About three or four…sir," said Kaita quietly.

"Kaita, what's going on?"

"She's getting her former status back…" said Kite.

"Her former what…?"

"She used to be a full-fledged Guardian like me, but she went against us and did something she wasn't supposed to do. We knew she never meant any harm, so we only dropped her account ranking."

"What did she do?"

* * *

"I learned the song…" Kaita said.

"The song…you can't mean THAT song!" said Kurapika in shock.

"You know of it?!" said Kite.

"Of course I know of it! Every Kuruta child that is born knows it. Our parents sing it to us as lullabies, so we're immune to its affects!"

"Wait…your parents sang _that_ cursed song to you as a LULLABY?!"

"I don't know why they did either. All we were told was that we should never let anyone hear the song that wasn't from our clan," said Kurapika sadly.

"So _that was_ their secret! All this time and we never suspected that they would figure out the cure to the song of the Heavens…" murmured Kite.


	6. Song of the Heavens

Song of the Heavens

"Song of the Heavens? What's that?" asked Kurapika.

"That song you sang that day…it's one of the divine songs that should never be heard by mortal ears."

"Why not?"

"Because those that can stay awake longer than halfway through it are driven to point of insanity and die…" said Kaita.

"Why?"

"We don't know… But it seems your clan found the way to prevent any more deaths! I wonder how they discovered the secret…"

"Well maybe…nah couldn't be!" said Kurapika. 

"What?!"

"It may have something to do with the legend that has been passed down since before my clan even began."

"Well? What's the legend?!"

* * *

"An old sage who was guarding an infant with blue eyes was walking across the coast, unaware of the songs of doom, when the child stopped moving. The old sage, being deaf, couldn't hear the song, and was unaffected by it. When he got home, he realized that the child was too cooperative and became worried.

He tended the boy for a week straight before he started to notice that something was very wrong. The boy's eyes had changed from blue to crimson. When the sage woke up the next morning, he saw the boy sitting on a rock and appeared to be singing.

A stranger who harbored evil thoughts about the sage walked by and heard him. It was over an hour before the cold-hearted man started to slowly go insane and killed himself. The sage was horrified by what the boy had done, so he fled leaving the child behind.

A wandering woman passed by and rescued the child from certain death. She raised him as her own, since her own child had died recently. He grew up and started a family; every night he sang a strange and soothing song to put them to sleep.

The children were running across the same coastline when they heard the voice. Soon they were confronted by a beautiful and gentle woman who appeared before them. It tried to lure the children into her arms by singing the same song their father sang every night as a lullaby. The woman quickly became frustrated at the fact her song had no affect. She summoned a sea monster to kill the children when they snapped out of her gaze. They took one look at the creature and were afraid. That is, until the remembered the song that their father sang. It was soothing to them, so they attempted to soothe the beast with it.

They started singing, the creature stopped by the words. It became confused and was unable to tell friend from dinner. They children kept on singing and it was soothed by the harmonious melody. The woman hit the creature out of rage and anger. Her attack only served to enrage it and it ate her. The creature stayed until the children finished and left them alone.

When they got back and told them what had happened, no one believed them at first. No one, except their father. When the people they thought were their friends turned on them, calling them monsters and freaks they fled. The mother was among the few throwing rocks. The father died and when the children grew up, they started their own village. It quickly grew and everyone who lived there possessed the crimson eyes when they became enraged or passionate. They became what was once known as the _Kuruta_ Clan. In order to protect the children of the village from the evil melodies that captured unwary travelers, they all sang the same song to them as a lullaby. And so on and so on."

* * *

"So basically, the child with the blue eyes was the original creator of your clan, am I right?"

"That's what we were led to believe."

"Why didn't the child go insane though? It makes NO sense!" said Kite frustrated.

"I think I may know why…" said Kurapika.

"Care to fill us in?"

"The sage was deaf and couldn't be lured into his death. The child was too young to understand the enchanting melody and was too young to be truly affected by it. If I remember correctly, the sage's house was close to the coast where the song originated. So to the child it was nothing more than a lullaby. He grew so used to it that it could no longer affect him in any way!"

"That clears up a LOT of confusion. Thanks!" said Kite happily.

"So, Kurapika, do you want to be a Guardian or not?" asked Kaita. 

"I'll accept it…" said Kurapika hesitantly.

Kurapika Kuruta became the newest Guardian in over three thousand years. When he and Kaita went to return to the place they were at, Kurapika was pulled by an unseen force and thrown into a different dimension far away from Kaita!

* * *

When he came to, he realized that he was alone. He saw a man with_ purple hair_ fly by him. A second man with_ blond hair_ was chasing him while launching magical attacks! Kurapika's eyes started to change without his consent; he ran after the blond man and attacked from behind, catching him off guard!

As the two fell, Kurapika watched in amazement as the blond man went from angel to blue-haired teen! He didn't know how to save them both; and as it turned out, he didn't have to.

**"You are one crazy kid, ya know that? I've never seen anyone attack _Krad_ like that!"** it was the thief.

_Where the hell did I land in?_ thought Kurapika as he passed out.


	7. Which dimension did I land in?

**Which dimension did I land in?!**

Kurapika woke up the next morning, and he was _desperately in need of some aspirin_! He got up, and stumbled slightly as he exited the room. As he went down the stairs, he realized that someone must have brought him into their home while he was unconscious. When he got to the bottom of the stairs, he was almost caught off guard by the trap!

_I guess they don't trust people who appeared out of nowhere…_Kurapika thought as he got up.

As he walked down further, he encountered more and more traps and pitfalls. He narrowly evaded the wild dogs that chased him; when he finally entered the living room, he was greeted by the family who took him in!

"Good morning," said one of the men. 

"Good morning…" said Kurapika.

A woman enters as Kurapika is catching his breath.

"Here I thought Daisuke had gotten up earlier than usual!" she laughed.

A red-haired boy enters the room with a look of disbelief on his face.

* * *

"_Mom, did you forget to set the traps this morning?!"_ the boy says as he sits down.

"No, I set them up like I usually do. Why do you ask?"

"Because when I came down they didn't go off. And the dogs you set loose on me were nowhere to be seen!"

"Now Daisuke, I wouldn't complain about that if I were you…" said the brown-haired man who greeted Kurapika.

"I know dad, but still… How shall I put this; _that was the weirdest thing I've ever seen!_ I thought for sure that mom forgot to set them up. Not that I enjoy _that_ particular morning ritual!"

A second man enters the room; his hair is white and it is clear that he is the oldest member of the family.

"Daisuke, I don't know why you didn't encounter them," he said.

"Really grandpa?" asked Daisuke.

"I may have an answer to _that_…" said Kurapika.

* * *

"Oh? What's your name?" asked the father.

"Kuruta Kurapika, nice to meet you."

"So, Kurapika, why didn't those traps go off?" asked the grandfather.

"They went off alright, but Daisuke came down after I did. I must have set them off by accident…"

"That does explain why you were out of breath when you came in!" laughed the father.

"You might as well sit down, breakfast is almost ready!" said Daisuke.

* * *

The mother reenters the room with the food. Kurapika shows his table manners, which definitely improved their first opinion of him. Afterwards, they sat and talked while Daisuke went to school.

"So, how exactly did I end up here?" he asked.

"Dark brought you with him when he came home," said the mother.

Kurapika silently gulps as he says, "Please tell me that Dark isn't the blond-haired moron with the white wings…"

"Thank heavens, no!" laughed the grandfather, "Though blond-haired idiot does suit _him_!"

"Who was he?"

"His name is Krad. He's Dark's opposite. Why are you so worried about that?" asked the father.

"I kinda…attacked the blond moron in midair. He was attacking someone with what I think was _purple_ hair and the other one was unable to defend himself. So, I jumped up and knocked him unconscious."

The mother and grandfather had a look on their faces before they burst out laughing. The father took pity on the clueless Kurapika and told him what they were laughing about.

"Krad's always trying to kill Dark. Normally, Dark would have at least tried to have blocked the attacks, but last night he was too busy trying to hang onto the art piece he took," he explained.

_

* * *

Do I really want to ask…?_

"So I take it that Dark is the guy with the purple hair?"

"That's him alright! Dark saved Satoshi from falling to his death as well."

"Who's Satoshi?"

"He's the last remaining member of the Hikari clan. Krad is what you could call an alter ego; though unlike Dark, who actually cares about his tamer's wellbeing, Krad cares only for himself."


	8. Strange reactions to the truth

**Strange reactions to the truth**

"Is Satoshi the boy with blue hair? I thought I saw someone fall with me before I passed out."

"That's him. So, Kurapika, what were you doing there? That place is usually a private residential area."

"I landed there after coming out of…well I don't actually _know_ what it was…and happened to see them fighting," answered Kurapika, unaware of the fact that something had fallen out of his pocket. _It was his Hunter's License!_

"What's that?" asked the father.

"That's the license that I got after passing some exam," said Kurapika vaguely.

The father looked it over before handing it back. Kurapika put it back in his pocket, and this time he made sure that it STAYED there!

* * *

"You're from another dimension aren't you…" he said quietly.

"Whatever gave you that idea?" Kurapika says nervously.

"The writing on that license is from somewhere other than earth. The only things that would explain it would be that you're either from another dimension or from another planet."

Kurapika sweatdrops (anime style) before he says, "You're right, I am from another dimension. But I didn't come here by choice; something brought me here."

"Do you remember anything before you came here?" asked the mother.

"One minute I was Dimension Hopping with an old friend of mine, the next I'm being thrown into here," replied Kurapika.

"Dimension _hopping?_" said the mother in disbelief.

"I know… but I didn't come up with such a crazy name. Apparently, 'jumping' from one dimension to the next isn't the same as hopping. A friend of mine always got mad when I said Dimension jumping by accident!"

"So, do you have anyplace to stay?" asked the grandfather.

_

* * *

Well, I would say yes, except that I haven't gotten that blasted card yet! I hope Kite or Kaita can find me and send it…_

* * *

"No, unfortunately I don't. I just got here after all," said Kurapika finally.

"Emiko, do we have any spare rooms?" asked the father.

"I think we might have some upstairs Kosuke…" replied Emiko.

"In that case, he might as well stay here until he finds some way of returning home!" laughed the grandfather.

"You don't have to go through all that trouble. I'm sure my friend will find me eventually…" said Kurapika nervously.

"Nonsense! This is the middle of winter!" said the grandfather.

"I didn't even notice…" admitted Kurapika.

"So it's decided; Kurapika, you're more than welcome to stay here until you're friend comes or you find a place of your own," said Kosuke.

"Thank you very much. I promise that I won't be a bother to anyone!" said Kurapika.

* * *

Daisuke had returned from school and went into the living room. Emiko snapped and said, "With all the excitement I forgot to turn the traps on again!"

Daisuke grins and says, "Now I'm glad that Dark saved you, Kurapika! I got to avoid having to go through mom's traps!"

"Don't think that I'll forget tomorrow Daisuke!" said Emiko evilly.

Daisuke gulps before he sits down.

"Guess what son! It looks like our little family got bigger," joked Kosuke.

"Wait a minute…are you saying that…?"

"Yup. Kurapika can stay here until he finds a place of his own or his old friend comes for him!"


	9. Unusual dreams of the past

**Unusual dreams of the past**

_Chains…they feel so heavy…where am I? He opens his eyes slowly to see himself enveloped in chains colored in blood. He looks around and sees his other half, the false angel known as Krad; the white wings around him covering the chains._

_Satoshi Hikari struggles against the chains, desperate to be free. He continues, until he is both exhausted and angry. He starts to renew his efforts when he hears…singing in the distance?!_

_What is that melody? It seems so familiar and yet I can't remember what it is… Satoshi gives up, his efforts to be free from the bloodline chains futile. He closes his eyes for a while; until he started to feel something strange…the chains weren't as tight around him as before. As he opens his eyes once more, he is shocked to find that the chains which once bound him are loose!_

_How…how did this happen? I didn't do anything to break them! Satoshi slowly and carefully slips out of the chains and creeps away from Krad. He heads in the direction that he thinks the singing is originating from only to find himself staring into the hated golden-orbs of Krad._

* * *

**Where do you think you're going, Satoshi-sama?**

_Anywhere away from YOU._

**You know how much I care about you, don't you Satoshi-sama?**

_Care?! You don't give a damn about me! You only care about yourself! _

**You're too cold Satoshi-sama. You know you are 'my everything'.**

_Go to hell, you Homicidal bastard!_

_Satoshi continues his walk towards the singing. He couldn't stop himself even if he wanted to; which he didn't!_

**Satoshi-sama, STOP! You cannot go there; that way only leads to death and despair!**

_And your point is?! After the 15 years I've been stuck with you, I think that death will be a welcome relief! At least then I can be free of this damn curse!_

_

* * *

Satoshi, his mind set on the singing, ignores Krad even though his homicidal half curses in anger and fury; Krad follows his tamer, despite his instinct telling him to run._

_The two continue walking, until Satoshi suddenly stops for no apparent reason. He slowly turns and faces his right side. _

**What is it, Satoshi-sama?**

_I don't know…but I intend to find out!_

_Satoshi once again starts to walk, the singing becomes fainter with every step. Krad reluctantly follows, Satoshi halts once again; this time he puts his hand in front and touches an invisible force. He slowly starts to push on the force, and faces virtually little resistance if any. He enters the energy, without a single look back at what he leaves behind. Krad tries to follow, only to be thrown back violently._

_Satoshi keeps going, until he exits the light which enveloped him when he entered. His eyes take a few moments to adjust to the lighting, and when he can see again, they widen in horror…_


	10. The Kuruta clan massacre

**The Kuruta clan massacre**

All around him was death and chaos. Satoshi stared in horror; then he noticed the rest of his surroundings. He was in a small house, and the furniture was all over the place in pieces. He hears something coming from the front door and slowly walks towards it. His heart skips a beat as a woman collapses upon entering the doorway. He quickly rushes to her side; her eyes widen in surprise and some horror, until she realizes he meant her no harm.

* * *

"Please…you have to protect…"

"Protect what? What's happening here?" asked Satoshi in concern.

"They…came out of…nowhere and started…killing. I think they're…here for the…eyes."

"The eyes? What eyes?"

"You're not from here are you…"

"No, I just came here a moment ago."

"The eyes are the bloodline trait of our clan. They're considered one of the most beautiful colors in the world, and many would pay greatly to possess them."

"I can understand the burdens of a bloodline trait all too well. So these people came to steal them?"

"Yes, and they desecrate the bodies to get them…"

"They must be monsters with no conscious at all. Reminds me of my alter ego at times."

"Please, you have to protect him…" said the woman.

"Protect who?"

"My son…knowing him, he's probably hiding in the closet or under the sink. Will you please keep him from falling victim to those fiends?" she asked, her eyes pleading.

"I will do my best. What about you?" asked Satoshi.

"I will try to keep them away long enough for you to escape. Now, find him and hurry… they're coming this way!" she said, worried.

"I never caught your name…" said Satoshi.

"My name is _Kuruta. Kurana Kuruta_," said the woman.

"Mine is Satoshi Hikari. I promise that I will do everything I can to protect your son."

"Thank you. Now hurry! Oh, and if he panics, just tell him that the lullaby will protect him, no matter what. If he starts singing a soothing song, cover your ears as fast as you can, or you'll be affected by it too!" said Kurana.

* * *

"Got it…" said Satoshi as he looked in the closet for the boy. He searched everywhere and he was nowhere to be found. He went into the kitchen and saw that the door was slightly ajar. He could just barely see the eye through the crack.

He slowly opened the door and sure enough, the child was in there. He smiled and said gently.

"Kid, if I can find you that fast, then so will the fiends that are coming here. What's your name?" asked Satoshi, his eyes kind.

"M-m-my n-n-name is Kuruta _Kurapika_…" said the child.

"Well, Kurapika, don't you think that you should get out of the cabinet and come out?"

"No. My mom said to stay here until she came back from the disturbance."

"Your mom is back, but she's badly injured. She told me to protect you from whoever is hurting anyone," Satoshi said.

"Mom's hurt?! I have to…"

"No. These people want to kill you, your mom wants to keep you from being hurt by them!"

"But…"

"No buts! Come on, we have to go!" said Satoshi when he heard something from the doorway.

"How do I know I can trust you? How am I supposed to know whether you're telling the truth?!" said Kurapika suspiciously.

_

* * *

Great…now the kid is wary of me! Now what am I supposed to do?! Wait, what was it that his mother said?! Something about a lullaby?_

* * *

"Kurapika, your mom also told me that if anything happens, the lullaby will protect you…" said Satoshi worriedly. He silently gave sigh of relief when Kurapika dropped his guard.

"Fine…I'll go with you. But if anything happens to my mother I'll kill you!" said Kurapika in a growl.

"Not like I'm not used to death threats…" muttered Satoshi.


	11. White winged angel of the Scarlet eyes

**White-winged angel of the Scarlet Eyes**

They left the house, and as they were about to enter the forest, a scream cried out into the night.

* * *

"MOM!" said Kurapika as he rushed back the house.  
_Great! Just great! Now what the hell am I supposed to do?! I can't catch him thanks to my damn low blood pressure! _Satoshi thought angrily.

* * *

As he was lost in his agitated thoughts, he heard another scream, this time from the boy. He completely forgot everything about his low blood pressure and everything else as he broke into a dead run in the direction the scream came from. He was tiring quickly, but he no longer cared. He gave his word to the woman that he'd protect her son; he wasn't about to break his promise. By the time he finally reached Kurapika, the boy was near death, his eyes an eerie crimson red.

"NO!" Satoshi shouted as he ran to Kurapika.

"_Well, well…looks like there was a second brat that was hiding. The boss is going to be happy about this,"_ the fiend cackled as he prepared to kill Satoshi.

"Feh, you morons think that you can scare me?! I've dealt with a monster who's more cruel than you'll ever hope to be!" snarled Satoshi.  
"Ha-ha-ha…I highly doubt that boy…" cackled the killer.

"So you doubt my word on it, eh? In that case…" said Satoshi as he silently whispered to Kurapika, "_No matter what happens, don't anger him. Krad is impossible to deal with when he's angry. So long as you keep quiet and don't let go!"_

"Okay…" said Kurapika as he held onto Satoshi's shirt with a death grip. His eyes widened when Satoshi was surrounded by a mysterious light which enveloped them both. His head drooped, and his arms spread out. He was in a shape similar to a cross. White feathers blew all around the room as white wings covered them.

* * *

When the wings opened, they revealed a blond-angel with golden eyes.

"_I take it you're the boy Satoshi-sama wants to live?"_

"Y-y-yes…"

"_Be grateful that he convinced me to go along…"_ snorted the angel.

"A-a-are you Krad?!" said Kurapika in shock. The angel gave him a look that said, "What do you think?!"

"So you are the one that boy called more ruthless than us. He must have been bluffing!" snorted the killer.

"_Apparently you've never heard of me… I am called Krad, but most refer to me as the Homicidal Blond!"_ said Krad as he took a white feather out which started to glow.

"Is that supposed to scare us?!" laughed the killer.

* * *

The feather kept glowing brighter and brighter until Krad unleashed a devastating magic blast! Kurapika's grip slackened in shock as the attack hit it's intended target. Slowly he started to slip; Krad noticed this and carefully put the frightened Kuruta child in a secure place where he wouldn't fall down.

The killer stood up, seemingly unharmed. Krad snorted in annoyance and took to the sky. Kurapika felt the wind rush on his face from his spot. He continued watching as Krad launched attack after attack on the murderers. It wasn't until he saw the symbol on one of their backs that he realized _who_ they were!

* * *

"It can't be…"

"_What?"_

"Those people…they're from the gang of killers known as the Spiders!"

"_How can you tell?"_

"The tattoo on their backs…it's a 12 legged spider with a number inscribed. Only members of the Spider have THAT mark!" said Kurapika in anger.

Krad decided to ask later. He shot another blast at one of the Spiders. Suddenly something struck Krad's wing! He started to fall, his hair turning from blond to sky blue in moments! Satoshi's eyes opened quickly as he felt the wind.

* * *

"SHIT! Krad you moron!" snarled Satoshi annoyed. Kurapika grasped his shirt in fear as the ground grew closer with every second.

_NO! I will not let him die like this! I WON'T LET IT END THIS WAY!_ Satoshi mentally shouted. Kurapika's eyes turned Scarlet red once more and suddenly something inside the blue-haired teen clicked. Gold wings started forming on Satoshi this time, and his eyes were slowly turning into another color. But it quickly became clear that he wasn't turning into Krad when his eyes finally changed from blue to…_SCARLET RED?!_

_

* * *

Satoshi didn't know what was happening to him, but if it saved them from falling to death, he had no complaints. In fact, the wings that now grew on his back felt soothing…it was definitely not something by Krad! His eyes opened again and he realized that they were no longer falling! He knew that he didn't have enough energy left to even fight, so he did the one thing he could. He flew into the horizon, and Kurapika silently cried. When Satoshi fulfilled his promise, he felt himself being pulled into his mind again. He woke up and found himself back in his home._

"_Was it all a dream?" Satoshi wondered aloud when he saw the gold feather lying next to his hand…_


	12. Fate enjoys annoying people

**Fate enjoys annoying people**

Kurapika woke up like he usually did…stiff and more than ready to bite the head off anyone who got on his nerves… (At least until he gets his morning tea anyway!) He rolled out of bed, his hair looking worse than Gon's did on a good day! The only thing different was the dream Kurapika had last night…

His dream took him back to the day the Spiders slaughtered everyone in his clan except him. Only this time, something had changed. This was the first time Kurapika had seen a blue-then-blond-then-back-to-blue haired boy. He couldn't shake the feeling that he'd seen him somewhere before… He went to the bathroom and waited until Daisuke had set off the traps.

* * *

"Good morning, Kura-kun!" said Emiko with a grin.

"Morning…" mumbled Kurapika. (He had already gotten used to Emiko and Daiki referring to him as Kura-kun.)

"Kyu!" cried Wiz as he took his usual spot on top of Kurapika's head.

"Morning to you to, Wiz," said Kurapika wearily. Emiko brought him some tea and after the first cup his cranky-morning-attitude had finally passed. Daisuke entered the room out of breath.

"Good morning Daisuke!" said Kurapika grinning.

"Name one 'good' thing about this morning…" said Daisuke grumbling.

"Daisuke, you better have a nicer attitude tonight!" said Emiko in a warning tone. It took Daisuke five seconds to realize what would happen that night.

* * *

"Which one is it this time?" moaned Daisuke in defeat.

Emiko told him the name and Daisuke's usual attitude dropped a few pegs.

"Mom, you're joking right?! There's no way we'll be able to get that thing outside without it getting jammed somewhere!"

"Why's that?" asked Kurapika.

"It's always getting stuck somewhere! That's why the museum has close to the front door!" said Daisuke annoyed.

"If it's so hard to get out, then why are you doing this alone?"

"Because mom and grandpa won't be able to sneak that thing out of here without someone noticing!"

"Maybe I should go with you then," said Kurapika reasonably.

"I'd appreciate it…except that someone will probably spot you leaving!"

"Daisuke, have you ever heard of _Cosplay_?"

"You can't be serious. How is dressing up like an anime character going to help?! It'll draw more attention than the art piece!" said Daisuke annoyed.

"Who said I was going as an anime character?" snickered Kurapika, who thought the truth was obvious!

"What are you talking about?!"

"Daisuke, Kura-kun is saying that he's going to disguise himself as one of the police and sneak it out…" said Daiki.

* * *

The rest of the morning past by like it usually did. Kurapika left to go for a short walk (Emiko gave him the grocery list on a whim), and Daisuke went to school.

"I wonder how Gon and the others are doing?" said Kurapika aloud. A flash of Sky-blue caught his eye in a heartbeat. His eyes widened as he realized it was the same boy from his dream!

Satoshi was walking by when he suddenly noticed an eerily familiar face. It was the Kuruta boy from his dream! He stopped and turned around.

"I don't believe it…" said Satoshi in shock.

"Same here!" snorted Kurapika.

* * *

The two walked over to a park bench and sat down. Satoshi took his cell phone out and called in sick. (He was playing hooky for once!) Kurapika didn't know where to start. 


	13. Tragic family pasts

**Tragic family pasts**

"So how did you end up here?" said Satoshi finally.

"I was thrown into this dimension for no reason. I was _supposed_ to be on vacation from Spider Hunting," replied Kurapika.

"I remember that you said something about Spiders before, but I didn't understand what you were really talking about," admitted Satoshi.

"The Spiders true name is Genei Ryodan. Most of the victims or those close to the group simply refer to them as the Spiders due to the twelve-legged arachnid on their body; each tattoo has a number ranging from 1-13."

"So that's the name of the group who killed your clan?" said Satoshi.

"Yes. I've sworn to hunt them down and destroy them once and for all as well as retrieving the eyes they stole from my kin."

* * *

"So you're the last of the Kuruta clan… Guess I'm not the only one with a tragic past," mumbled Satoshi. He sees the look Kurapika gives him so he explains.

"My clan is the Hikari, or the Light clan. Every child born is cursed to bear the 'false angel' named Krad. Though I think Homicidal Blond fits him better."

"Is he the blond with the white wings and golden eyes?" said Kurapika.

"Yup; he's a major pain in the ass!" snorted Satoshi.

"How so?"

"He…_(dammit Krad, not now!)_…has an annoying habit of taking control of his tamer's body without their consent. I have a hell of a time controlling him everyday!" said Satoshi with an annoyed look.

"Why do you have him anyway?" asked Kurapika.

"My ancestors created a lot of artwork that contained magic. Krad and Dark are one of them, since both are one half of the 'Black Wings'. I don't know how the Niwa clan got stuck with Dark, but we ended up with Krad. I think we got him because he looks more like an angel than Dark."

"Makes sense…" said Kurapika.

"Krad is ruthless. To make it worse, he doesn't care about the tamer's health or well being when he's out!"

"That explains a lot. I wonder how you ended up in my past though…" said Kurapika.

"Beats me; one minute I was asleep, the next I wake up in chains with Krad's wings around me! I managed to get rid of him only to end up in your past," said Satoshi with a shrug.

* * *

"I just had a strange feeling that this won't be the only time that we interfere with each other's past…" said Kurapika.

"What do you mean?" Satoshi asked, his eyes on the one beside him.

"If you were able to interfere and change what happened in my past, then it might happen again. Something tells me that the next time I'll be going into your past and not the other way around…"

"And here I thought that was a dream…" muttered Satoshi.

"If this was a dream then how did we both have it at the exact same time?" said Kurapika.

"True… if what you say is true, which part of my past will you enter?" asked Satoshi.

* * *

"Is your mother alive?" asked Kurapika suddenly.

"No, she was killed. Why do you ask?"

"The memory you went in was the last that I have of my mother. So maybe the one I enter will be the same for you…"

"You might be on to something… Oh, crap! I forgot to check the time!" said Satoshi in horror.

"Dark will steal the piece in an hour. Oh, and Satoshi, don't be surprised if you see me there wearing a police uniform…" said Kurapika as he left.

"Why?!" said Satoshi.

"Because I told Dark that I'd help him get that blasted piece out since the others can't. I hope Krad doesn't decide to grace us with his appearance," joked Kurapika.

"You and me both…" muttered Satoshi as he leaves to get ready.


	14. Satoshi's wings

**Satoshi's wings**

Satoshi left his apartment with a heavy heart. He didn't know how he was going to deal with Kurapika and Dark joining forces. He was starting to like Kurapika; the Kuruta almost reminded him of the older brother he never had. His only regret was that Krad prevented anyone from getting too close to Satoshi; whenever they tried to, Krad shows up out of nowhere and either kills them or close to it.

---------

Kurapika waited patiently for Dark to arrive. He wanted this over and done with; for some reason he couldn't bear the thought of hurting Satoshi. The blue-haired teen walked up and passed him by without another word. The detective assigned to Dark was suspicious of Kurapika, but when the Commander didn't say anything or act strangely, he let it go. The Kuruta gave a silent sigh of relief.

---------

It was time. The lights went out in the blink of an eye. Kurapika had enough common sense to keep his eyes barely open ten minutes before the power was cut. His sight was near perfect as he snuck into the museum and waited for Dark. He didn't have to wait long as the thief arrived mere moments after him. Dark paused for a moment when he saw the officer, but when the other didn't make a move to stop him from continuing he relaxed as he realized who it really was. Satoshi enters the room silently.

* * *

"Hello, Commander Hiwatari…" said Dark coolly without even turning around.

"You know it's impossible to escape here with that particular piece, don't you?"

"Who said I was the one who would take it out of the building?" hinted Dark. Kurapika took the queue as he noiselessly crept out of the shadows and into view.

"So you have a new accomplice…" said Satoshi coldly.

Dark handed Kurapika the piece and he left without a word. He then faced Satoshi alone; unaware that the teen was slowly losing control. His heart skipped a beat when the feathers flew everywhere and Krad came out.

* * *

"_Miss me, Dark Mousey?" _said the cold-hearted ego.

"I miss you about as much as a sore tooth!" snarled Dark.

_------------_

_Damn you Krad! Why did you have to come out now?!_

**I come out whenever I please, Satoshi-sama…**

_I won't let you hurt anyone again!_

**…**

_-----------_

_Satoshi once again struggled against the bloodline chains. The only difference was that Krad wasn't around. He stopped struggling and hung his head in defeat. It was then that he tried his usual method of dealing with Krad…he fought like hell to regain control of his body! _

_Something was wrong, as Satoshi was unable to even contact his darker half! _

_

* * *

What is going on?! WHY CAN'T I CONTROL KRAD?!_

_**That's because you no longer need his wings…**_

_What? What do you mean?_

_**You have already succeeded in gaining your own set of wings. All you have to do is bring them out, then Krad will be powerless.**_

_How do I bring them out?_

_**Remember and you will know…** the voice faded away into the distance. Satoshi was left there to try and figure out its parting words. He looks out of his eyes to see that Krad was no longer fighting Dark. Now he was fighting…Kurapika?!_

_No! I won't let Krad hurt him! Satoshi's struggle against the chains renewed as he slowly started to free himself. When the chains finally let go, Satoshi fell to his knees from the fight. He sees a pool of water and tries to get a drink to regain some of his energy. What he sees in his reflection will change his fate._

_

* * *

He looks into the pool and sees…his eyes were no longer blue, they now matched Kurapika's when he used the trait passed down through the Kuruta clan! He stares in shock before he hears Kurapika yelp which brings him back to the present. He looks out to see Krad shooting a blast at the red-eyed Kuruta._

_No…this ends NOW! Snarled Satoshi as he was enveloped in golden wings. _

* * *

Dark looked in shock as Krad began to glow a golden hue. Krad stopped attacking Kurapika long enough for him to hide. Suddenly, a strange gold light escapes from Krad and starts to reveal its secrets… For inside the golden wings was…_Satoshi?!_

"_Impossible! You can't be out!"_ said Krad in disbelief.

"Guess again you monster! I'll no longer stay on the sidelines while you hurt my friends!" said Satoshi, his red eyes cold and angry.

"Satoshi, your eyes…!" said Dark in shock.

"They're red. I'm fully aware of that fact!" snorted Satoshi.

"Seems to me that your interference of the past has affected you more than we originally thought…" murmured Kurapika.

* * *

Satoshi faced his darker ego and shot a blast of his own. Krad narrowly dodges and attempts to attack Satoshi; only to find that all of his magic no longer works! Without Satoshi's body, Krad can't attack or hurt anyone! In other words, he was as harmless as a kitten. Krad fell to his knees in utter defeat. Satoshi landed and walked up to him.

----------

"Now what are you going to do?" he said coldly.

"_I'm going to return control to Satoshi and be quiet…"_ answered Krad in defeat.

"And when are you going to do it?" said Satoshi coldly.

"_Now…"_ answered Krad right before he returned into Satoshi's subconscious.

Satoshi went back to his old form. Kurapika caught him right before he collapsed from the strain of using magic.

* * *

"Dark, do you know where Satoshi lives by any chance?" asked Kurapika quietly.

"Yes, why?"

"I'm going to take him back there and stay with him for the night. After all the racket we made, I'd say the police will be more concerned about the cause rather than you escaping."

"Good point. Meet me at the fountain. I'm going to take this back to the house and switch places with Daisuke. He should know the route better than I do…" said Dark as he lifted the piece onto his back.

----------

15 minutes later…

"Hey Kurapika! Sorry I'm late! Mom made me change clothes before I left!" called out Daisuke as he ran up to the fountain.

"Are you kidding? By some people's standards you're right on time!" laughed Kurapika.

"Is he okay?" asked Daisuke.

"He'll be better after a few days rest. I'm going to stay at his house until he recovers completely!" said Kurapika as he gently picked up Satoshi's unconscious body. Daisuke lead Kurapika to the apartment and opened the door as his hands were full. After Kurapika and Satoshi were inside, Daisuke shut the door quietly and went back home alone.

Kurapika gently lay the sleeping Hikari down on the bed and sat by his side. Without realizing it, he had fallen asleep next to him.


	15. Dreams of a Hikari

**Dreams of a Hikari**

_Kurapika awakened in a blank, desolate landscape. He tried to peer through the darkness, to no avail. He got up, and attempted to find a way out. That was when he heard an-all-too-familiar song. It was a song that he knew all too well. He headed towards the singer's origin, only to be shocked by the sight of Satoshi in chains with Krad hovering above!_

"_Satoshi!" he cried as he ran to the blue-haired teen. He stopped short when he felt the barrier. He cautiously put a hand forward and felt virtually no resistance to his touch. He took one look at his friend and started walking forward without a second thought._

* * *

Kurapika had entered into Satoshi's past. But the boy he saw was Satoshi, and yet he wasn't. This Satoshi was happy and carefree! He was…a child.

Young Satoshi spotted the blond and went to him, his eyes filled with curiosity. He smiled, which only encouraged the boy to come closer. Young Satoshi plopped down next to Kurapika, who held back a laugh.

"What's your name?" asked young Satoshi.

"Kurapika. What's yours?" replied Kurapika, even though he already knew the answer.

"Mine is Hikari Satoshi!" said young Satoshi with a grin.

"Mind if I call you 'Light' boy instead?" joked Kurapika. Satoshi laughed and his mother finally found where he had been hiding.

----------

"Satoshi, you shouldn't bother the man!" she scolded.

"But mom!" whined young Satoshi.

"No. It's time to go home anyway," she said sternly. (It was obvious to Kurapika that the only reason she was taking young Satoshi home was because she didn't trust him.)

"Actually I didn't mind him talking to me at all…" said Kurapika quietly.

She turned and looked at him strangely; obviously she was debating whether she could trust her son's life with Kurapika. A squirming Satoshi all but made her decision for her. He managed to break free from her vice-like grip and plopped back down next to Kurapika again. She sighed and said, "You know the way back home don't you Satoshi?"

----------

"Yes mom!" answered young Satoshi happily.

"Then I'll be waiting for you at the house. You come straight home when you're ready. I'm going to go get supper ready…" she said in obvious defeat.

"Yay!" cried Satoshi when she left him there with Kurapika. When she left their line of sight, Satoshi jumped on Kurapika; who caught him with ease and tickled him mercilessly. The two then began to wrestle until both were completely worn out. Both lay on the grass, catching their breath for another wrestling match. Young Satoshi rolled over and grinned at Kurapika.

* * *

"You want to know something?" he said bored.

"What?"

"This is the first time my mom actually allowed me to have fun! She usually won't even let me outside, let alone play with kids my age! It's boring and lonely to stay inside for hours on end without anyone to play with…" said Satoshi sadly.

"I wonder why she won't let you play with the other kids?" Kurapika said aloud.

"I don't know… For some reason, every time I make it past her and go outside, she immediately comes after me with this weird look on her face. Like she's afraid something will happen if I get too close to the other kids…"

"Well…she must have a good reason for keeping you away from the other kids… Or more likely she's being a little _too_ overprotective…" said Kurapika.

They sat there in silence for about…_one minute_, then they continued playing until little Satoshi was all worn out and tired. Kurapika stood over the young blue-haired child and grinned as he said, "If you give me the directions to your house then I'll carry you home."

Young Satoshi's ears perked up at this, which made Kurapika laugh.

"Really?!" asked little Satoshi excitedly.

"Yup. Climb on my back and I'll take you home, 'kay?"

* * *

"Yippee!" said Satoshi as he scrambled up the Kurapika's back. He held onto the boy and followed the directions Satoshi gave him. They were soon standing in front of a large house with a gate. Kurapika whistled, impressed. Satoshi gave him the key to the gate and they went in as soon as the doors swung open noiselessly.

He knocked on the front door, careful not to drop Satoshi. His mother answered the door and Kurapika was amused at the surprised look on her face. Satoshi poked his head up and said, "What's for dinner?"

His mother was startled for a moment before she let out what Kurapika could have sworn was a genuine laugh.

"You boys might as well come in. Though if you want supper you'll have to wash up first!" she smiled.

The two washed up and went to the dining room to eat. Kurapika hid his surprise at the fact that she had actually let him stay for dinner! When it was done and the dishes put away, she sent Satoshi to bed. He went without a complaint and fell asleep. She turned towards Kurapika and said, "You're more than welcome to stay the night."

"Thank you, Ms. Hikari." He said politely. Her eyebrows went up at the name Hikari, but she ignored it. Kurapika went to bed and slept peacefully, unaware of the storm that raged outside.


	16. Can we keep him?

**Can we keep him?**

Satoshi woke with a start at the sound of the thunder outside. He tried to block out the boom of the thunder, but gave up after a particularly loud BOOM was heard. He realized that he was shaking and decided to go see if his mother would let him stay with her for the night. He looked down the stairs and realized that she was still awake; he thought about going to her, but decided against it as she would probably scold him.

He was about to go back to bed alone when he noticed one of the guest rooms was ajar. He crept in and to his delight (and relief); he saw that Kurapika was there. He silently walked up to the bed and gently poked the sleeping Kuruta awake.

* * *

"Huh?" said the sleepy Kurapika. When he realized that it was Satoshi who had awakened him and the thunder raging outside, it clicked into place why the boy was there.

"Are you scared of thunder?" he asked gently. Satoshi quickly nods, and Kurapika sat up.

"Come here, runt. You can stay with me since there's a thunder storm going on…" Kurapika smiled. Satoshi crawled up and lay down next to Kurapika. When he was settled in, Kurapika covered them up and wrapped his arm around Satoshi. The young Hikari snuggled up to him, (Kurapika suspected that he was a living teddy bear for Satoshi), and he softly sang a lullaby that put them both to sleep.

_------------_

_Satoshi's mother went upstairs to check on her son. She was startled when she saw that he wasn't in his room, but her fears were put to rest as she spotted him curled up next to the boy who played with him in the park. She smiled at the sight…it almost looked like the blond was an older brother helping Satoshi sleep._

----------

The next morning, Satoshi woke up and quickly realized that his new friend was still asleep. He curled up closer to him, and fell back to sleep almost immediately. Kurapika awoke to a blue disaster snuggled up against him. He held back a chuckle as he gently woke up the sleeping boy.

"Eh? What time is it?" the Hikari asked groggily.

"Don't know…but I believe it's _time for breakfast!_" laughed Kurapika as he got up. Satoshi let loose a grin as he sat there on the bed.

"What's the matter, squirt?" said Kurapika in surprise.

"I have a hard time waking up…due to my low blood pressure."

"So you take a while to fully wake up, eh? I'll stay here until you're ready to go downstairs, 'kay?"

* * *

"Thanks!" said Satoshi as he lay his head down on the older boy's lap. Half an hour later the two got dressed and walked, (er, slid down the banister,) downstairs. The mother raised an amused eyebrow at their antics. She set the food on the table and they ate in peace. After they finished, Satoshi went to his mother and asked, "Mommy, can we keep Kurapika around?"

Both the mother and Kurapika recognized that tone and look…it was the old argument of keeping a stray animal as a pet. Kurapika nearly fell down, _anime style,_ when he heard the blue disaster's question. (Only slightly modified since Kurapika had a mind of his own!)

The mother tried not to laugh when she saw the older boy's face, which had a look that plainly said, "What am I, a stray puppy?"

She smiled and said, "He can stay, but only if he wants to."

* * *

Kurapika gulped when the young Hikari let loose a child's most potent weapon against adults when they want something. It was…_the sad puppy-dog look_! (Which worked almost every time!) The Kuruta laughed as he said, "Alright, I guess I wouldn't mind staying!"

"Yay!"

----------

Satoshi didn't notice that his mother was holding her sides with silent laughter. Kurapika sighed, wondering what he had gotten himself into this time!

_

* * *

Months passed, and Satoshi couldn't be happier! Since Kurapika came, it was like he had an older brother. The mother was happy for him, but deep down she was also sorry for him. Soon HE would begin to emerge; she didn't know how Kurapika would handle the false angel of the Hikari clan…_


	17. The false angel appears

**The false angel appears**

It had started like every other day. Kurapika woke up and got ready for the new day, Satoshi struggled to wake up, and his mother was downstairs preparing breakfast. But Kurapika was suddenly hit with a feeling that something _horrible_ was about to happen. He stood there at the top of the stairs dumbfounded. That is, until Satoshi popped out of nowhere and snapped him out of his stupor!

"Morning nii-san! Hey, is something wrong? You don't look so good…" said Satoshi worried.

"I'm fine. Guess I was starting to get lonely without the 'blue disaster' around to bug!" Kurapika laughed. He ruffled Satoshi's blue hair before they went to breakfast. The mother smiled as she placed the food on the table. Kurapika noticed that she was acting…well _strangely_. He ignores this and eats his breakfast in silence.

* * *

It wasn't until dinner that Kurapika _knew_ that something was terribly wrong. Satoshi had been acting oddly since lunch and it was starting to worry him. Finally, he couldn't take it any longer so he confronts Satoshi's mother for some answers. 

"Ms. Hikari, _what is going on?!_" asked Kurapika.

"So you noticed…very well. I'm afraid that _he_ is coming out tonight…" she said finally.

"He? What do you…oh no! You can't be talking about the blond moron known as Krad!" said Kurapika in horror.

"YOU KNOW ABOUT KRAD?!" she says in surprise.

"And about Dark."

"How?! I thought Krad destroyed all the records of himself years ago!" said the mother in shock.

"I didn't learn about those two through records. I met them firsthand," replied Kurapika.

"This changes a lot…"

"So Krad might be coming out tonight. Do you know around what time he'll finally decide to _grace_ us with his deadly presence?" said Kurapika with a sigh.

"Probably while Satoshi sleeps. Knowing that thing, he'll want Satoshi to believe that our deaths were a terrible dream until he awakens…"

"Sounds like something the Homicidal Blond would pull…" muttered Kurapika.

"So what do you plan to do? Will you stay with Satoshi until the end or will you leave?" she asked, her eyes close to tears.

"I'm staying. There's no way that I'm leaving the blue disaster alone with _him_." Kurapika said, his mind set.

* * *

After supper, Satoshi went to bed early…he had been feeling sleepy all day. The two looked at each other and knew that _he_ would indeed appear that night. 

Kurapika went with Satoshi and read him a story, so that the boy would at least sleep peacefully. When the boy's eyes closed and he fell deep asleep, five minutes later the feathers began to shower the room in a storm of white!

----------

"He's here…" murmured Kurapika quietly. And sure enough Krad, the false angel of the Hikari clan, emerged from within the storm of feathers.

"_It feels good to once again breathe the air of freedom…"_ Krad smirks.

Kurapika scowls at the 'angel'. Krad finally notices the blond who shows his open anger toward him.

"_Well, well. I didn't think that my arrival would include a welcoming committee…" _commented Krad dryly.

"Do you even _know_ his name?!" snarled Kurapika.

"_What are you blathering about? Know whose name?"_

"The name of the child whose life you are about to ruin."

"_Why should I care what their name is?! I'd only use it when I want something,"_ retorted Krad, annoyed.

_

* * *

And here I thought Hisoka was arrogant, obnoxious and selfish… _

"I won't let you hurt Satoshi," snarled Kurapika.

"_How are YOU going to stop me?" _Krad snorted.

"Easy…**SATOSHI WAKE UP!!!!!**" he shouted.

_

* * *

Deep within the mind of the young Satoshi, the blue-haired child stirred; his eyes opened wearily and then fully opened when he realized something was going on! He was confused and scared, but when he saw the determined look on his 'older brother's' face, he calmed down and tried to figure out what he could do to stop this. His eyes got even wider as his mother burst into the room; he was upset due to the fact that she had an expression of pure fear and hatred on her face as she looked at him. He didn't know what to think, and his mind was getting weaker by the minute. _

Kurapika realized that Satoshi was probably confused, but he had to help the boy save his sanity before Krad took complete control! He thought of several ways to do this, few of them didn't involve _not_ hurting him. Then the answer came to him. Kurapika slowly let his eyes turn _scarlet-red_ as he projected a mental image of himself to Satoshi.

--------------

Satoshi, you have to listen to me!

_Nii-san?! What's going on?!_

Your clan's curse has finally awakened inside you! You have to barricade your mind from the false angel, Krad!

_How do I do that?_

You should visualize a barrier between your mind and his. The stronger the barrier, the weaker his control becomes.

_What kind of barrier should I make?_

Imagine the strongest thing that protects you and it should materialize before you. You have to hurry, Krad's about to attack!


	18. The first barrier

**The first barrier**

_Satoshi was still disoriented, but now he knew a way to keep himself safe. Kurapika's mental image faded as Krad let loose his first attack which fatally injured his mother. He felt his strength rapidly fade as Krad prepared to unleash another attack, this time on Kurapika. Right as he was about to release his barrier, he saw something or SOMEONE approach. He paused, and then quickly continued creating the shield. When the being revealed itself before him, his heart skipped a beat. It was a blue-haired TEEN with glasses and white wings. His eyes were a scarlet-red and were kind._

_

* * *

Who…who are you?_

**I am you. Or to be more accurate, I am the person you WILL become. I came to help you shield yourself against the Homicidal Blond, Krad.**

_How do I know…oh no! Nii-san!_

---------

Krad had launched his second attack which narrowly missed Kurapika. Young Satoshi looked in horror before the wave of pain and after-magic hit him. Teen Satoshi went to his past self and gently held him. It was then that his first barrier was created. But it was unlike what the older version remembered…

_----------_

_Angel-like wings surrounded them, their color was deep blue and the one who enveloped them look eerily like Kurapika. A second shield appears; this one similar to what the older remembered. Then Krad finally decided to show himself before the whimpering Satoshi._

_**Pathetic. So YOU are my other form?! **_

_The young Satoshi trembles, but does not answer. His eyes stayed on Krad the entire time. Krad finally notices the barrier and gives him an evil smirk._

_**Do you really think that a WEAK AND MISERABLE EXCUSE OF A BARRIER would protect you from me?!**_

**He can't get through. Don't be afraid when he tries to break the shield. You will build many such walls against him as you get older.**

_The young Satoshi looks at his future self with a look that says, "Are you sure?"_

I **am sure. If you didn't succeed in building a wall when he first appeared, then I wouldn't exist. Now stand tall and face him. Don't let him control you!**

The young Satoshi stands up, his eyes defiant. Krad looks amused at his feeble show of courage. Then he attempts to cross through the wall that separated them. His amusement quickly fades as he is unable to penetrate the shield. He becomes angry and continues to strike the shield, to no avail. Finally, he stops long enough to try and trick his tamer.

_

* * *

**So you aren't as weak as I originally thought…interesting. But enough of this ridiculous shield! Let me in or you will face the consequences!**_

_You can't control me, Krad! I'll never allow you to control my body, not if I can help it! _

_**You are a mere human. How exactly do you expect to keep control forever? I could easily break your feeble hold while you sleep!**_

Young Satoshi realizes that Krad is right. His shield wavers slightly, which prompts Krad to strike yet again. The older Satoshi stands up and places a hand on his younger self in assurance. The shield's power doubles, sending Krad flying.

**He does get control a few times while you sleep at first. But you'll find a way to stop him later on. Right now you should focus on binding Krad to your will.**

The young Satoshi looks at his older self with a look that says "How?"

**I'll keep the shield up while you bind him. All you need to do is imagine Krad bound by chains, and keep adding more until he bends to your will. I will prevent him from reversing your will against you.**

_O-o-okay…_

* * *

The young Satoshi then imagines his alter ego in chains, unable to move or control him. The chains begin to wind around Krad, entangling him. His smirk returns as he says, _**"How do you plan on keeping your shield and binding me at the same time, boy? You can't do both at once!"**_

_Just watch me, you Blond psycho!_

_Krad launches yet another attack, expecting that the shield would break and Satoshi would fall. To his shock, he finds that the barrier remains strong despite the fact that the child was trying to bind him AND keep his shield!_

_**Impossible…there's no way you can do both! Not at that age! How is this possible?!**_

_Like I'd ever tell you!_

_**NOOOO!!!** Krad screams as the chains grow tighter and tighter around him, his wings now rendered useless. His anger towards Satoshi grows as his control starts to slip away with each moment. Satoshi starts to quickly regain his own control. Finally, Krad is bound to his will, and Satoshi retakes his body._

* * *

Kurapika sits there, relieved that the feathers were now surrounding the blond monster. When they vanish, Satoshi returns; his knees buckle from the strain. Kurapika smiles as he crawls to him. Satoshi lies there, near unconscious from the struggle. He gently picks the boy up and holds him as he tries to regain his energy. Satoshi was still trying to stay awake, so Kurapika softly sang the same lullaby that his mother used. He falls asleep, and Kurapika carefully lays him on what's left of his bed. He then walks towards the mother, who lay in a pool of her own blood. Her breathes came harshly, and it was clear that she was close to death.

"Is…is Krad gone?" she says, her voice barely a whisper.

"Yes…Satoshi has bound the false angel to his will and is now recovering."

"That's…go-o-o…" she says as her eyes glaze over and her life ends. He closes her eyes out of respect. He gets a piece of paper and writes a note to Satoshi when he feels himself being pulled back into his own mind.

**He opens his eyes to find himself lying next to the blue-haired teen. He smiles as he curls up next to him, his arm around the teen protectively…**


	19. Reunited again

**Reunited again**

_Warm…where am I? The last thing I remember is…DARK'S WARNING NOTE! I have to get up and get ready!_ Satoshi thought as he slowly woke up. When he attempts to get up, he finds that he is unable to thanks to someone's arm around him. As he opened his eyes, he realizes that he isn't alone. Someone was next to him…

Satoshi's eyes widened as he quickly began to recognize the person next to him. But it was impossible as he had died the same night Krad first came out!

* * *

"It can't be…" he murmured. The person next to him opened a weary eye. Satoshi's shock grew as he knew that it _was_ him! It was his older brother!

"Nii-san…"

"Finally woke up, eh? Miss me, you _blue disaster_?" joked Kurapika.

"How… I thought Krad killed you with mom the first time he came out!"

"EH?! You mean you never saw the note I left?!"

"Note?"

"I left a note where you could find it explaining where I was going to. I'm surprised that you never found it!" said Kurapika in disbelief.

"I did find a piece of paper next to me, but I never believed that it was true!"

"Do you believe it now?" said Kurapika with a smile.

Satoshi is speechless before he wraps his arms around the blond, tears streaming down his face.

"You have no idea how much I missed you, big brother!" Satoshi cries. Kurapika held him close…

"It's okay…I'm back and I have NO intention of disappearing again," said Kurapika soothingly.

"You promise?"

"Have I ever lied to you?"

Satoshi fell fast asleep against him, and Kurapika slowly slipped into sleep shortly after.

_----------_

_The next morning…_

"Morning squirt!" said Kurapika with a laugh as Satoshi got up. He notices a strange look in the blue-haired teen's eyes and asks, "What's the matter?"

"Nothing… I'm just glad that you weren't some dream…" mumbled Satoshi.

When he finally woke up, the two sat in silence, unsure of where to begin. Finally, Kurapika broke the ice between them.

"So, what happened after I left?"

"I ended up in an orphanage and got adopted by Hiwatari. To tell you the truth, I really don't like him at all!"

"Why not?"

"He only adopted me because of my magic and Krad. That creep is always trying to bring the Homicidal Blond out. It's like he doesn't give a damn about my safety!"

"You have GOT to be kidding…"

"I wish I were… I'll bet you anything he'll be calling today about what happened at the museum last night."

"If he does, then he'll have to deal with_ me_. I won't let some fool who's never been attacked by Krad try to control you."

"You mean it?" said Satoshi with a look of hope in his eyes.

"Definitely. I won't let this continue!"

* * *

Sure enough, Satoshi's step-father called to berate his 'son' for what happened the night before. Kurapika's anger level was rising faster than usual. Finally, the call was cut off. Kurapika was pissed when the man had the gall to call again to continue his tirade. He snatched the phone up and said quite clearly, "SHUT. UP. You have NO right to harass Satoshi for what happened! If you call again, I can guarantee that YOU WON'T LIKE THE RESULTS!!"

"_WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?! HOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO ME THAT WAY!"_ roared Hiwatari.

"Oh, give it up already you stupid _windbag_. If you think that I'll be intimidated by such a fool, then you're dumber than I thought!" snorted Kurapika before he slammed the phone down.

_----------_

_Hiwatari was furious. If that insolent brat thought he could speak that way to him, then he had another thing coming. He got his coat on and stormed downstairs to his car. His driver took one look at his boss, and knew better than to ask._

"_Where to sir?" asked the driver._

"_Satoshi's apartment. He has some explaining to do!" growled Hiwatari._

"_Right away, Mr. Hiwatari!" said the driver as he sped off in the direction of the apartments…_

---------

"You do realize that by doing that you've thoroughly pissed him off…" said Satoshi dryly as he sipped his tea.

"Yes…but it means that he'll have to deal with me and my heritage!" chuckled Kurapika.

* * *

30 minutes later, Hiwatari was stomping up to Satoshi's apartment. Kurapika's ears perked up as he heard the noisy fool coming. He waited until the man was right outside the door and then yanked it open which cause Hiwatari to fall flat on his face! Satoshi tried hard to contain his laughter at the sight. Kurapika chuckled evilly at the sight. Hiwatari stood up, his eyes glaring. The confrontation between Kurapika and Satoshi's step-father was about to begin… 


	20. Kuruta vs Hiwatari

**Kuruta vs. Hiwatari!**

"So _YOU'RE _the fool who answered the phone! You're shorter than I thought." Hiwatari sneered. To his dismay and annoyance, Kurapika merely shrugged it off.

"Just out of curiosity, _was that the best you got?_" snorted Kurapika.

Hiwatari was angrier…if that was even possible!

"HOW DARE…!"

* * *

Kurapika tried not to laugh as he removed his coat and revealed the shirt he was wearing. The shirt read…_ **"SILENCE IS GOLDEN, DUCT TAPE IS SILVER."**_ Satoshi was on the floor laughing, his sides aching!

"You insolent brat!" roared Hiwatari.

A loud BANG is heard from next door followed by someone bellowing "KEEP IT QUIET OVER THERE!!!"

* * *

"I think you angered the neighbors…" said Satoshi dryly.

"That's it. Satoshi, you're coming back with me right now!" growled Hiwatari.

"I got two words for you…" said Satoshi with a smirk.

"Oh? And what would those words be?"

"_Bite. Me._"

"You little…!" said Hiwatari as he lunged at the blue-haired teen. He was stopped short by an arm cutting off his path. "OOF!" he said as he fell down yet again. Hiwatari stood up and glared at him, though this time there was a different reaction.

---------

Kurapika's eyes were _scarlet-red_ as he returned the glare! He gave an angry glare as he said, _"What makes you think that I'll let you take Satoshi against his will?!"_

"_And what make you think that you can stop me?"_ retorted Hiwatari.

"Satoshi…what are Krad's feelings about your step-father?" said Kurapika, with a strange look.

_

* * *

Well Krad?_

_**If he's implying that I'm going to be allowed to kick the fool's ass, then tell him that I won't lose any SLEEP over it!**_

_Will do!_

* * *

"He said that he won't lose any sleep over attacking him."

"Thought so… Think you could let him take control for an hour?" said Kurapika with an evil grin.

"I think that can be arranged…" said Satoshi as he _let_ his psychotic alter ego take control.

_-----------_

_Now remember, you're only allowed to beat up my step-father. Got it? If you start attacking ANYONE other than him, then I'll be forced to take control!_

_**I wouldn't worry about that…I have a bigger score to settle with him than I do Dark. If you can believe that…**_

_You know, I almost feel sorry for him…ALMOST BUT NOT QUITE!_

----------

The feathers flew throughout the apartment as Krad took control. Hiwatari's eyes grew big as the false angel's evil look fell on him. Krad's smirk couldn't have been more sadistic even if he tried. Kurapika stepped out of the other's way as he moved toward the fool. Hiwatari backed up quickly and stumbled. He tried a sneaky tactic to try and tip things in his favor.

"Why are you looking at me like that? I'm the one who's been trying to free you from that foolish boy!"

"_True…however the only reason you did was so you could control me! Don't think that I'll look the other way for you!"_ snarled Krad.

His one chance just flew out the door…Hiwatari bolted as fast as he could far away. Kurapika, Satoshi and Krad all burst out laughing. (Mainly due to the fact that Hiwatari literally wet his pants in fear!) Krad switched back with his tamer, who had tears of laughter running down his face.

**(Author's note: the t-shirt that is in the fanfic is the same one that I was wearing while TYPING this chapter! So if you liked what the shirt says, keep an eye out for it!)**


	21. A new roommate

**A new roommate**

Kurapika stayed with Satoshi for over a week. During that time, he helped his 'little brother' with Dark and his thefts. Satoshi's step-father learned the hard way that day to _not_ cross Kurapika, ever! Satoshi was sad when his older brother had to leave. But this feeling went away quickly when Kurapika said something about coming back the next day!

* * *

At the Niwa household…

"Welcome back, Kura-kun!" said Emiko and Daiki with a grin. Kosuke could tell that the blond had something to say that probably wouldn't go too well with his wife.

"It's good to be back Mrs. Niwa. I have something to discuss with you after dinner though…" said Kurapika vaguely.

During dinner, Kurapika announced his decision to move into Satoshi's apartment. As Kosuke and the Kuruta feared, this _didn't_ go well with Emiko and Daiki at all. Fortunately, Daisuke intervened and changed their minds.

"Mom, I think that Kurapika moving in with Satoshi is a good idea."

"What do you mean Daisuke?" asked his grandfather.

"I mean that him being with Satoshi is a good idea. He's all alone in that apartment of his, so Kurapika could be there if anything happened," explained Daisuke.

"Still…"

"Mom, don't worry! If anything bad happens Dark and me will be there!" said Daisuke. (Secretly he didn't want Kurapika to leave, but he knew that it was the best thing to do.)

"Oh, all right! When will you be leaving?" said Emiko in defeat.

"I was thinking of going tomorrow morning."

"In that case…" said Emiko with an evil glint in her eye.

--------

The next morning, Kurapika woke with a start as a large slab of spiked metal came crashing down on him! He shook his head and blinked a few times to make sure he was really awake. When he realized that it was real, then he started to panic. He remembered the look in Emiko's eyes the night before and suspected that she was the culprit. He got dressed and left his room cautiously. When he reached the bottom of the stairs and nearly fell prey to the trap that lay in wait, he knew that Emiko decided to give him one final trap-test before he left. He dodged and jumped through all the various traps, illusions, and (his least favorite thing that early in the morning,) the den of rabid dogs after his hide. When it was finally over, he had a hard time trying to stay up.

"Morning Kura-kun!" said Emiko with an evil cheerfulness in her voice.

"Good morning, MRS. NIWA…" said Kurapika, trying to hold back his annoyance.

She grinned evilly and then went into the next room. Daisuke entered, _and he was still in his pjs. _

"Where were you?" asked Kurapika, still only half awake.

"Mom had me sleep on the couch last night…" answered Daisuke. This jolted Kurapika awake.

"Mrs. Emiko, did you have Daisuke sleep on the couch so I'd HAVE to go through all those traps?" said Kurapika suspiciously.

"Yes."

"Let me guess…you wanted to give me one final test?"

"Now whatever gave you _that _idea?"

"The fact that you had Daisuke sleep on the couch and the fact that there was a large slab of spiked metal that nearly crushed me when I woke up."

"Well, I wanted to give you a sort of Farewell present…" said Emiko with a shrug.

Kurapika spent the rest of that morning silent. He didn't want to anger the woman who let him stay in their house for so long. He left, fully awake and ready to surprise his younger brother.

* * *

At the apartment…

DING—DONG! The doorbell rang with a fierce tone. Satoshi got up and answered the door. Much to his surprise (and delight); Kurapika was there with a grin. He motioned him to come in; Satoshi was mildly concerned when he saw how tired the other was.

"Don't worry; Mrs. Niwa wanted to give me a farewell test with her traps…"

"Do I even want to know…" muttered Satoshi.

"Trust me; you_ don't_ want to know what kind of traps she sets…"

"So, how long are you staying this time?" asked Satoshi quietly.

"Actually, I was wondering if you'd mind me moving in," said Kurapika with a sincere grin.

"Really?! I'd love to have someone around!" said Satoshi happily.

"Good, 'cause I don't think she'd let me come back if I wanted to!" laughed Kurapika.

"So, what kind of job do you have?" asked Satoshi curious.

"I haven't found one that suited me yet, but I'm starting to get close."

Satoshi nearly choked on his tea at this, but he recovered quickly.

---------

"What kind of job are you considering?"

"Teaching, if you can believe it…"

"What subject?"

"English, or maybe self-defense. I haven't decided yet."

"Well, whichever you choose, you can always count on my support.

"Thanks Squirt!"

"HEY! I'm not a squirt anymore!"

"You're right… I should've called you the _Blue-Haired Disaster_!"

"Why you!" laughed Satoshi as he wrestled with Kurapika. The next day, Kurapika would get the thing he'd been waiting for ever since he was thrown into the dimension!


	22. The cards arrive!

**The cards arrive!**

"Hey nii-san! Looks like you've got mail!" called Satoshi from the kitchen.

"Odd… I don't remember changing the address yet…"

When he saw the address and the envelope, he realized that maybe his card had finally come! He opened it, and sure enough, it was the DUCC! It had come at last! It also had a second and stranger looking card in with it.

"What's that?" asked Satoshi.

"It's the card that I've been waiting for ever since I came here. Though I have _no_ idea what the second one is…" replied Kurapika as he opened it. _All the second card had on it was a blank piece of paper inside a black-looking pouch._

--------

"Weird… What do you think it is?" asked Satoshi.

"Don't know… sorta looks like my Hunter's License…" admitted Kurapika.

"Woah! That was really weird!" said Satoshi suddenly.

"What?"

"The card just changed! It was blank, then it goes to some strange writing!" said Satoshi shocked.

"Huh?!" Kurapika exclaimed as he looked at the card. Sure enough, it had an all too familiar writing on. It was identical to his Hunter's License! He was stumped when it changed back to a blank piece of paper.

"What the heck is this?!" said Kurapika in amazement.

_**Sound familiar? It would if you watched Dr. Who! If you do, then you'd recognize the paper as the same thing that the Doctor uses as an ID!** _

* * *

A note slips out of the envelop. It read:

_To Kurapika Kuruta… Sorry if it took so long to get you the DUCC. We had a hell of a time trying to find out where you were! Unfortunately, we can't get you out of there at this time. We would if we could, but it seems that your presence has caused a bit of a problem with that dimensions timeline; you'll be there until we get the thing unscrambled. To make up for the delay, we're giving you the "Psychic Paper" earlier than we normally do. The paper allows others to see only what YOU want them to see; so long as you're the one holding it anyway. It works for others, but it doesn't have a return-policy on it like the card._

_Also, you may want to warn your 'little brother' about what will happen in a year. That is the estimated time for us to fix the timeline. If he has a destiny in that dimension, then he can't leave until he fulfills it. When he does, then he's free to join you should he wish to leave his past behind. If you bring him with you the next time you visit the bank, then we'll see if we can get him the same account as you have! _

_Sincerely, Kite._

_PS…Kaita says hi and she misses annoying you._

* * *

Kurapika laughed when he read the last bit. Satoshi was curious, so Kurapika let him read the letter. His eyes widened as he read, then he hands the note back to his brother.

"That explains why the thing changed. It's psychic!" laughed Satoshi.

"You're not freaked out by it?" said Kurapika in surprise.

"Are you kidding? Compared to Krad, 'Psychic Paper' is normal!"

---------

_**HEY! I heard that!**_

_I know._

_**You little!**_

---------

"So, what is a DUCC?"

"It stands for Dimensional Universal Credit Card. Don't look at me like that! I wasn't the one who came up with the name!"

"So what does it do?"

"It acts like a normal credit card, but instead of paying for what I spend, I don't have to pay a thing! It's some sort of weird rule for what they call the 'Guardian Account'. Pretty cool, eh?"

"Yup. So that means you don't need to get a job."

"Not exactly. If I don't get a job, then everyone will think I'm a freeloader. Plus, they'll start to become suspicious if I don't have an alibi for where the money came from."

"Good point. Now all you need is a degree in teaching."

"I already have it. Remember the psychic paper? The note said that it lets others see only what I want them to see. So if I want them to see a diploma, they'll have a hard time explaining how I got it."

"I didn't think of it that way. Guess now you need to find out where to teach."

"Don't need to…" snickered Kurapika.

"What… Oh no! You aren't thinking of…?!"

"Yup. I think I'll become a teacher at _your _school…"

"Well, at least I know that your class won't be boring!"


End file.
